Immortals Reign
by FenixOfTheDark
Summary: A series of drabbles based on a Dark AU of the game-verse created between myself and several friends. Current chapters/drabbles: Hilda and Hilbert share some sibling fluff; In the next drabble, they get destiny shunted to them via N and Zekrom.
1. Capture of an Immortal

_These are not in order and shall likely never be posted in order, though a timeline shall be provided when enough of them are uploaded. _

**Disclaimer:** Only thing I own are the OCs.  
**Warnings**: None.

**_(In which an Immortal is Captured.)_**

She ran as fast and as far as she could, but it was useless to try and outrun the humans on rapidash or zebstrika back. She wasn't fast enough.

Still, she had to try. She had to get away but it seemed like wherever she went they were waiting. She didn't want to attack them either. They were just humans. They didn't know any better and the pokemon with them knew nothing but captivity and the cruelty of the humans they served.

It wasn't the humans fault.

They were a young species. They would learn that co-exsistance and peace were better than the mindless wars, better than the pain they inflicted on the pokemon around them.

But still they chased her. She didn't understand why. he was a goddess. They respected her, worshipped her and yet they... They chased a goddess though the woods, desecrated and burned her home and hounded her.

She didn't understand that line of thinking. Why.

They'd burned the Gracidea flower field and with it her chance at escaping into the air.

So she ran and they followed.

She couldn't understand the shouts, but they couldn't be anything nice. She could understand the pokemon.

It wasn't pleasant.

Rapidash were gentle creatures if left alone, but these ones had been twisted by the cruelty of humans. They where the product of machinations she didn't understand. None of her kind did. Arceus had granted the humans life, and they had taken and twisted the life to their own ends.

Why. Why did the humans do this?

It didn't make sense and she wished she understood. She wished she could make sense of everything they did but it was so brutal and random and yet Arceus seemed to see something in them. What, the god/dess never said, but it seemed to want to look on the bright side...

So she tried, too. There had to be good in the humans. If she could just talk to them - to try and understand why they did this to a goddess...

Open field came up a head and she pushed herself -

- and then stopped, gathered her thoughts and darted back the way she came, only to fun into a luxray and she screamed, cowering down as the thing unleashed a thunder attack. It didn't do much damange to het but it hurt.

She still refused to defend herself. She would't hurt the humans. They didn't know better. They were a young species. There was good in them.

Eventually though she was forced into attacking and that was all the humans needed to attack in earnest and with numbers on there side, she was soon overwhelmed and darkness closed in on her.

She fought against it of course, but the attacks had weakened her and there was nothing she could do to escape the darkness.

_Why did they do this to a goddess_?

* * *

Noi Ookido picked up the apriball with a blank look on her face. Slowly, a smile spread over her face ash looked down at the apriball that now contained Shaymin. She'd done it. he'd done what they siad was impossible. She'd caged the power of an immortal for herself and all it took was hounding the thing into exhaustion and while she had lost several of her companions, the sacrifice was worth it.

"Immortals can be captured. Spread the word." She tucked the ball into her bag then remounted the rapidash.

She turned to her son.

"Let's move. It won't take the things long to realise what's happened." And she wanted to be ready. She needed to plan and she had to tame the immortal, break it's will. After all, a creature who's will was not broken only turned on the master. She'd seen it happen to many times to dare think about taking any chances.

She would break it's will. There was no maybe about that. It might take her a lifetime, but she would do it.

"Of course." the young adult nodded.

Noi looked up at the sky, eyes narrowed. They would fall, one by one until they had the ultimate prize:

Arceus itself.

* * *

_Thoughts, comments and feedback welcomed. Flames are not and will be fed to the resident fire-types. _


	2. A serious Talk

_These are not in order and shall likely never be posted in order, though a timeline shall be provided when enough of them are uploaded._

**Disclaimer:** Only thing I own is Konako and the idea of the Bloodlines.  
**Warnings**: Slight name changes: Akai = Red. The rest should be easy to figure out.

**_(In which there is a serious chat.)_**  
"Fumiko."

The voice felt like someone poured liquid nitrogen into her blood as Mew teleported in her private office in the League. "We must talk, priestess."

"Um, sure?" Leaf squeaked, staring at the immortal that was on her desk.

Her desk that had Important Work that needed to be done - not that it mattered when what Mew had called her sunk in. She blinked; Sabrina had called her that title a few days ago, back on Sayda Island after the Rangers - lead by Akai - and the League had broken in on a tip or twenty. The fact that she was talking to an Immortal sunk in a few seconds later.

Leaf blinked again, staring at the pokemon. "Um. Can you get off my paperwork first?"

"You look like Konako-chan. Your mother." Mew smirked, making herself at home on the paperwork as she looked at the only surviving Adachi, but before Leaf could get a word in edgewise, Mew continued on. "I approve of your chosen mate. When will the children come?"

"I - What - I.. I'm not even sure I want to h - urk." Leaf's eyes widened as her airway suddenly constricted for several long seconds, the immortal's eyes glowing menacingly - and then her entire body seemed to seize when she reached for Minazoa's pokeball. At least she could still breathe, if only just.

"You will. The main family always does."

"W-What are you t-talking about?" None of this made any sense.

"Natsume explained. You're of the Bloodline. Don't make me hurt you, child." Mew tilted her head in what could have been called an innocent expression, were it not for the maliciousness behind her eyes and smile. Leaf shivered and a small whimper escaped her. She wanted her bodyguards. Or Akai. Or pokemon. Just anyone that would make this be Not Happening.

The look from Mew said otherwise and Leaf couldn't even squirm.

"O-Oh. I.. Ok." Leaf swallowed and once she was released, took several deep breaths, mind whirling with the implications. Her hands remained on her lap - she *knew* she was outclassed and sending any of her team out would not go over well -, wringing together as everything sunk in. The pendent she'd been given the day she was born was Mew shaped. The looks she'd gotten from Blaine and the gymleader's granddaughter when they'd seen her pendent. The way Sabrina had seemed surprised when she'd challenged the Saffron gymleader, the horror in several gymleader's eyes when she'd become champion. Then there'd been what Sabrina had said, about keeping her pendent visible - then how her mere presence near Akai had saved the Ranger from having his head torn off when they'd first rescued Mew. The way the Immortal had stared at her, almost judging, blaming her for something that Leaf had no idea about - "I..."

"Listen well child. Either you'll fall with infant soon, or I will wipe humanity out for what they continue to do. Arceus will understand."

"Um.. I... B-But I'm not... Not married."

Mew facepalmed. Of course. She'd forgotten about the hang ups that some of the Bloodlines had and it seemed that the Adachi one had carried over to Leaf despite not being raised as she should have been. "I consider you and your mate married."

"... Ok." It was a small voice, the twenty-six year old not really sure what to say in the face of an Immortal. "A-Anything else?"

"The Hideaki's should know the Ceremony. You'll undergo it after giving birth." Mew smirked when her priestess nodded. She would have taken some mercy on Kanoko's daughter - the woman had always been respectful and kind to her - but time was of the essence and she could not allow this bloodline to die out. They were, as much as she was loath to admit it, a needed part of the protections. Even the Incarnations didn't offer much into the insight of the human mind and what they came up with. It didn't mean that she was going to take pity of the woman though. Oh no. She judged the Bloodline as a whole to have almost failed her by inaction. Forgiveness would not come easily, if at all. "Do not disappoint."

Leaf curled up once the pokemon had teleported out, mind a whirl with the sudden new direction her life had taken.

* * *

_Thoughts, comments and feedback welcomed. Flames are not and will be fed to the resident fire-types._


	3. Sibling Fluff

_These are not in order and shall likely never be posted in order, though a timeline shall be provided when enough of them are uploaded._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon. This ficlet was written as a gift.  
**Warnings**: None.

_**(In which there is sibling fluff.)**_  
"Hey sis?"

"Yea?" Hilda blinked hen her brother reappeared from seemingly nowhere. Not that it should have been a surprise, given the crowds in the city. She'd managed to get a good vantage point to overlook the main park where the ceremonial drummers were setting up for the Sunset Drums that would mark the start of the First Night of Spring. She thought she saw one of the rarest of all eeveeolutions with them too, but she couldn't be sure, given there were only about three hundred or in the world.

"Here. I got you this." Hilbert handed his twin a clumsily wrapped present. Like Winter's Start, the holiday was a time of gift-giving and a celebration of the spring to come. They'd already given their gifts, but this one was a spur of the moment thing. "Happy Winter's End."

Hilda blinked only to stare when she'd finished pulling the wrapping off the glass figurine of her favourite pokemon. Glass that had been coloured to reflected the shiny form. "It's lovely. Thank you."

That's when she noticed he was still holding something behind his back. "What else did you get?"

Hilbert just grinned and held out some larvesta-shaped biscuits. "Figured you were hungry, too."

* * *

_Thoughts, comments and feedback welcomed. Flames are not and will be fed to the resident fire-types._


	4. Destiny

_These are not in order and shall likely never be posted in order, though a timeline shall be provided when enough of them are uploaded._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon. This ficlet uses dialogue taken from the games.  
**Warnings**: None.

_**(In which there is destiny. Again.)  
**__Dragonspiral Tower_

"What do you think, Hilda, Hilbert? Zekrom has shown himself for the _hero_ who will guide the world and together we will bring reassurance to _all_ Pokémon!" N turned to face the twins, the start of a fanatical smile on his face and behind him, the massive form of Zekrom loomed. Hilbert swallowed as the dragon rumbled. N didn't quite catch it, but he'd ask later.

"What.." Hilda took a step back as she stared at the Immortal, eyes wide. A flash of something crossed her mind; a glance at her twin revealed he'd paled, horror dawning on his face. "I don't-"

"Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon so. A world for Pokémon alone... It's _finally_ going to be a reality." His grin turned maniacal as he spread his hands. His goal was coming true. He'd make the world safe for pokemon, free them from the pain the endured at the hands of humans and he knew that Zekrom would help him.

"No way!" Hilbert shot back, eyes narrowing as both Hilda and he moved in sync as they took a step forward. It was as if they were one, N noted. Even their hands fall at the same time to the pokeballs on their belts. Not that he was surprised; Unovan myth considered twins one soul in two bodies and it was only natural he chose both to be the 'false' hero that he was to defeat.

"If you want to stop me, you must both become heros as well! Find Reshiram, the counterto Zekrom! When she recognises you as such then you can try to stop us!" N didn't even falter as Zekrom rumbled his counterpart's gender to him. "Well, what will you do? The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly..."

"Of course they do. What pokemon doesn't believe in an obey their trainer?" Hilbert scowled, hands tightening around his Serperior's pokeball.

"And we believe in them!" Hilda's hand tightened around her Samurott's pokeball. "How can we not when we have been though so much together?"

"If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, then find the Light Stone and meet me at the Pokemon League. There we'll see how true your bonds are!" A hand signal and Zekrom scooped him up, taking flight. The twins stared after him, both feeling as if the weight of the world were thrust onto their shoulders - again. But it didn't make any sense. This was the first time they'd see the Immortal from the Unovan myths.

...Right?

"Hilda, Hilbert!" They didn't get much time to think on what N had said as Cheren rushed towards them, Brycen following with a worried look. "Was that N just now with an Immortal, telling you two to seek out and capture one?"

"Yea..." Hilbert nodded shakily, still pale and drawn.

"...What do we do?"

Brycen frowned even more. "Calm down. The key for now is to clear up what's happened and decide what to do next."

"... We ask Alder and the others for help. We can't do this alone..."

"Exactly. Now, let's head down. You both look like you've seen a ghost."

Hilda nodded. "Something like that..."

* * *

"I don't believe this. He's revived one of the Immortals that ruined Unova? This is not good."

"Huh? ...Only one of them?" Bianca looked between her friends and Juniper's father, nonplussed. "But.. I thought there were two..."

"And there are." Alder held his hand up as he approached, looking as worried as Brycen, though the gymleader was soon making his way back to Icirrcus after nodding a greeting. "That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world..."

"The world? But he said he was going to change Unova.." Hilda looked up at the Champion. "Is that the only reason... to change the world?"

"But...through fear or what? When I saw that pokemon... I thought we were back crossing the Wastelands. it was the same feeling, only stronger. Anyway, I can't imagine a world without pokemon..." Hilbert looked down, hands playing over the pokeballs on his belt. His team - No. He'd never give them up for anything and he knew Hilda wouldn't either. They were his tools and possessions - his friends, if he cared to admit that much. No-one would make him give them up.

"I can't say. But I do believe legends say Zekrom and its powerful electricity, together with another Pokémon, destroyed the former Unova in moments, killing the Heros in the process and yet N still wants you to find this Light Stone?"

Both Hilda and Hilbert nodded.

"Um... But...Wouldn't reviving a Pokémon that dreadful be kinda... dangerous...?" Bianca bit her lip as she stared at the ground, trying hard not to focus on the emotions coming off everyone. It wasn't the easiest, but she was managing. "Um.. Cheren, can you let your liepard out?"

Cheren nodded, doing as asked. He knew the situation was hard on the young empath. At least now she had some reprieve.

"...Little miss, you're correct. But it's not searching for the dragon - well, it's stone - that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know where the Light stone is and this will be a major issue that you'll have to overcome.. I'm sorry."

"...What." Hilda went white. No. No. This wasn't happening. "N-No. W...We have to find it. We... We'll be going up again and Immortal otherwise."

"I'm sorry." Alder smiled sadly as he looked at the 15 year olds, the horrible, sinking conclusion that Unova's fate rested their hands starting to form in his mind And by the looks of it, in their's too. It was a horrible fate, and he wondered if they'd survive the encounter or not, but here was not the place to dwell on that. "The only person who knows more about this is Drayden Lysander, the Opelucid gymleader."

"...Then we'll go see him."

Alder nodded. "If you cut though the moor, you should reach Opelucid in a week. Otherwise I can arrange a solosis for tel-"

"We'll take the moor. I'll give us a chance to train." So that if the worst happened, they could possibly stand something of a chance. "For now, let's head back to Icirrus."

* * *

_Thoughts, comments and feedback welcomed. Flames are not and will be fed to the resident fire-types._


End file.
